


Химера

by WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)



Category: Dracula Untold (2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020
Summary: Она — бушующее море. Химера в его мыслях.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Vlad Tepes (Dracula Untold)
Kudos: 4
Collections: WTF HP Cross Time 2020





	Химера

Хлопок аппарации разрывает тишину живописной сельской местности. Абраксас Малфой с презрением оглядывается по сторонам, вытирая загрязнившиеся при перемещении ноги о пожухлую траву. Англия кажется бесконечно печальной, несмотря на лето и солнечную погоду. Малфою не нравятся все эти деревушки и жалкие магглы. И почему Том Риддл живёт именно здесь? Сам ведь без конца твердит о никчёмности магглов и их истреблении в будущем.

Малфой бредёт по тропинке вдоль склона, надеясь застать своего доброго друга. Возможно, маг никогда не поймёт такое безумное стремление покинуть страну ради чего-то несбыточного. Хотя, может, обида на Диппета и Дамблдора сыграла свою роль. Абраксас не хочет в это лезть, поэтому вызывается проводить Тома в путь. 

— Абраксас! — волшебник встречает его на пороге своего маленького съёмного дома. — Рад видеть тебя, друг мой. Проходи, пожалуйста. 

Том кажется Абраксасу чересчур возбужденным и нервным. Буйные тёмные кудри в беспорядке, а тёмно-синие глаза излучают живой интерес. Том уже в дорожной мантии и, кажется, готов отправиться в путь. Едва не подпрыгивает от нетерпения. 

Несмотря на своё происхождение, Том Риддл является одним из умнейших студентов Хогвартса. Он решает остаться в замке и стать новым преподавателем ЗОТИ, но в итоге директор Диппет и профессор Дамблдор отказывают ему в этом. Поэтому, поработав почти всё лето в «Горбин и Бэркес» и накопив достаточно денег, он решает отправиться в путешествие, чтобы изучить магию во всех её проявлениях. Том ищет способ стать бессмертным, тем самым создав новый мир без магглов и магглорождённых волшебников. Магия — оружие в руках волшебника. Особенно в руках очень целеустремлённого и амбициозного. 

Абраксас же во время обучения достигает определённых успехов, но не стремится быть лучшим. Ему предстоит окунуться в бизнес отца, а затем и вовсе передать своё дело будущим детям. Правда, Малфою предстоит жениться в ближайшее время, игнорируя нежелание связывать себя так рано узами брака. Все аристократки его круга кажутся ему жутко скучными и холодными. 

— Ты выбрал не самый лучший вариант проживания. Английская глушь? Я ведь предлагал остановиться в Мэноре, — медленно растягивает слова Абраксас в привычной ему манере, брезгливо дотрагиваясь до пыльного старого камина пальцем. — Том, ты всегда можешь положиться на меня. 

Риддл усмехается и хлопает по плечу друга. Конечно, он понимает, что сейчас Малфой заведёт старый разговор о ненужности его отъезда и о том, что Том стремится к чему-то недостижимому. 

— Спасибо, но у меня достаточно средств для путешествия. Первым делом я отправлюсь в Трансильванию для подробного изучения бессмертия. Ходят слухи, что там живёт необычная ведьма.

— Необычная? — вопросительно изгибает бровь Малфой. 

Его прозрачно-серые глаза внимательно изучают Риддла. Стремиться к бессмертию в собственных делах — стремление любого амбициозного мага, но разве это должно напоминать паранойю? 

— Да. Бессмертная. В тех краях магглы очень набожны и верят в самое разное волшебство и то, что оно создаёт лишь зло. Но мы с тобой знаем, что не всё зло действительно является истинным. 

— Том, послушай… — Абраксас подходит ближе и берёт друга за запястья, — можно не ехать в неизвестную европейскую глушь ради непонятных слухов. Ты можешь остаться здесь и помочь мне в развитии бизнеса. Англия после войны достаточно слаба, но способна на многое. Пусть и магическую Британию не застигла трагедия, как мир магглов, но мы можем работать вместе. Ты добьёшься поста министра магии. Создадим кампанию… 

— Всё это мы сделаем, Абраксас, как только я вернусь обратно в Британию, — с улыбкой отвечает Том. — Я польщён твоим беспокойством, но не нужно печалиться. Обещаю тебе писать по возможности. 

Абраксас решает отправиться с ним в ближайший порт. Проводив друга, он долго смотрит на водную гладь, прежде чем вернуться в Малфой-мэнор. Ему предстоит много сделать. 

***

_Дракула любит Ирландию. Эта страна прохладного ветра, шумного морского прибоя и рыжих солнц в волосах людей. Они заменяют Владу рассветы и закаты, потому что его пр _о_ клятая душа не способна сосуществовать с миром обыкновенных людей при свете дня. _

_Он встречает Гермиону Грейнджер на одной из узких улочек Дублина. Она сидит на скамейке и читает книгу, не обращая внимание ни на кого. Дракула улыбается, замечая, как она хмурится при чтении и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Юная и прекрасная с копной кудрявых каштановых волос, убранных за спину. В строгом сером платье с закрытым горлом, но Дракула слышит биение сердца и пульсацию крови внутри этого хрупкого тела._

_— Неприлично вот так вот в упор наблюдать за юной девушкой, — с улыбкой говорит она, захлопывая книгу. — Мы знакомы с вами, мистер?_

_— Граф Дракула, но для вас я просто Влад, — он кланяется ей, отчего она от неожиданности вскидывает левую бровь._

_Этот мужчина кажется ей слишком старомодным, несмотря на его костюм, сшитый по последней моде._

_Высокий и статный с тёмными вьющимися волосами по плечи, он улыбается ей открыто и честно. Словно она — королева, а не какая-то обыкновенная девушка, мечтающая попасть на фронт и стать медсестрой. Гермионе хочется быть полезной._

_— Я думала, в связи с войной все молодые люди забыли правила приличий, — она поднимается со скамьи и отряхивает от невидимой пыли своё платье. — Меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер._

_Он целует её руку, замечая, как её щёки наливаются румянцем. Она прекрасна в своей невинности. Вот только взгляд её почти чёрных глаз полон любопытства и упрямства. Они ещё долго беседуют, идя по шумной улочке рядом друг с другом. Влад приглашает её на танцы, которые будут устраивать сегодня вечером. Они танцуют и смеются. Гермиона стирает со лба выступивший после очередной партии пот, а потом и вовсе выбегает на улицу. Дракула спешит за ней. Вопреки всем правилам приличия, они идут на вечерний пляж и любуются тёмными волнами, которые бьются об острые скалы._

_— Здесь я чувствую себя свободной, — Гермиона потирает ладони, чтобы согреться._

_Никто не знает её маленький секрет. С самого детства она чувствует себя особенной из-за своих способностей. Контролировать и без того непостоянную погоду Ирландии — прекрасное развлечение в минуты одиночества. Взмах руки, и волны начинают шуметь с ещё большей силой, умирая на скользких камнях._

_Она — бушующее море. Химера в его мыслях._

_Влад снимает с себя пальто и заботливо накидывает на её плечи. Она кажется безумно маленькой из-за их разницы в росте._

_Гермиона не похожа на Мирену, которая оставила Влада много лет назад ради спасения других. В ней много упрямства и огня, жажды жизни. Ему будет больно с ней расставаться, но ему нужно будет вернуться в Трансильванию, в свой замок._

_— Я тоже, — мягко улыбается Влад. — Очень рад нашему знакомству, Гермиона._

_Она лишь улыбается и слегка наклоняет голову в одобряющем жесте. Её кудри развевает прохладный ветер. Влад отмечает, что ее кожа светится в лунном свете. Он нежно дотрагивается до её щеки, заглядывая в глаза._

_— Граф… Это слишком для одного дня. Мне нужно думать о своей миссии медсестры. Война не за горами, а ирландцы никогда не останутся в стороне. Особенно когда Англия вступит в бой, — эта решительность кажется инородной в такой молодой девушке._

_Влад с тяжёлым вздохом отходит от неё. После он провожает её до маленького домика возле парка. В горле давно горит пожар, но Влад стоически терпит. Красная пелена постепенно застилает глаза. Дракула видит какого-то пьянчугу и со всей силы вгрызается в его глотку, поглощая драгоценный нектар. Тёплая кровь остаётся на его пальцах. Дракула проклинает себя и свою жажду, когда тело мёртвого мужчины падает к его ногам._

_***_

_Он долго размышляет о своём возвращении в Трансильванию. Образ Гермионы не покидает его мыслей. Дракула несколько раз навещает её, а потом и вовсе следует за ней на фронт._

_Война в любое столетие — дело смертельно опасное. Люди гибнут ради нелепых идеалов и бахвальства. Влад знает, какого это — потерять всё из-за амбиций государей. И когда раздаётся жуткий взрыв в той самой палатке, где находится медсестра Грейнджер, Дракула на секунду не слышит ничего вокруг. Она бередет сквозь дым и толпы умирающих солдат. Огромная рана на её груди заставляет ее задыхаться. Гермиона прижимает ладонь к своей груди, стремительно бледнея. Влад берёт её на руки, укачивая, как ребёнка._

_— Вы… — она сжимает его запястье насколько позволяют силы. — Рада вас видеть, граф._

_— Гермиона, — обеспокоенно шепчет Влад, стараясь не обращать внимание на кровь повсюду. — Ты умираешь, но я могу тебя спасти. Если захочешь._

_— Хочу, — отвечает она и закрывает глаза._

_Дракула прокусывает своё запястье и подносит к её рту. Она возненавидит его за этот поступок, но он устал терять близких за эти столетия. Влад уносит её с поля боям как можно дальше. Трансильвания ждёт их._

***

Путешествие открывает новые перспективы для Тома Риддла. Он посещает старинные магические библиотеки Германии. Немецкие маги оказываются довольно скрытными, но он все равно находит то, что ему нужно. Информация о крестражах. Вот только убийства — не лучшая перспектива. Ему всё ещё интересно узнать о той самой бессмертной ведьме. И он находит нужную информацию. Джонатан Харкер живёт в одной из мелких немецких деревушек. Вторая мировая война разрушила страну до основания, но это не волнует Риддла. Он решает посетить его дом. 

— Вы необычный человек, мистер Риддл, — хрипло начинает Джонатан. — Но я рад нашему знакомству. За свою долгую жизнь я видел множество чудес, и меня не удивить вашей магией. 

— Что вы видели, мистер Харкер? — холодно спрашивает Том, устраиваясь за столом напротив хозяина дома. 

— Когда я был начинающим адвокатом, я отправился в Трансильванию, чтобы помочь с делами некоему графу Дракуле. С ним была удивительная девушка. Мисс Грейнджер, если мне не изменяет память. Она была юна и прекрасна, а ещё безумно опасна. Её способности завораживали. Контролировать погоду и перемещать вещи по взмаху руки… Не каждый может таким похвастаться. Она — оружие в руках графа. 

— Когда вы их видели? — настойчиво интересуется Том. 

— Около двадцати лет назад. Полагаю, они живут в Трансильвании и по сей день. Многие живущие там люди верят в то, что их граф является бессмертным и опасным. Вампиром…

Том хмурится, пытаясь сложить факты воедино. Поправляет воротничок накрахмаленной рубашки, который жёстко впивается в шею. В помещении слишком душно и влажно. 

— Благодарю вас за информацию, мистер Харкер, — наигранно улыбается Том, а затем достаёт волшебную палочку из кармана плаща. — Обливиэйт! 

Зелёный луч заклинания обволакивает Джонатана. Том выходит из его дома незамеченным. Ему предстоит путешествие в загадочную Трансильванию. 

Румыния кажется Тому ещё более провинциальной, чем деревушки на севере Англии. Воздух тяжёлый и влажный. Риддл хмурится, чувствуя, как непривычный сентябрьский холод проникает под строгий костюм и мантию. Но он заворожённо рассматривает горы, покрытые густым лесом. Люди вокруг суетятся и громко говорят на своём языке. Том почти не понимает их — в румынском он не силён. С трудом Риддл находит придорожную гостиницу и заселяется в скромный аскетичный номер. Распахивает окно и смотрит вдаль. Почти у самых гор он замечает замок с высокими башнями. Ему нужно обязательно посетить это место, но перед этим хорошенько выспаться и отдохнуть. 

***

Он целует её жадно, прикусывая припухшую от поцелуев нижнюю губу. Гермиона громко стонет, когда Влад сжимает её бока большими ладонями, усаживая на себя. Тело у неё удивительно горячее, податливое и хрупкое даже спустя столько времени. Она улыбается с прищуром, проводя пальчиками по его скуле. Ей хочется большего. Его всего без остатка. 

— Гермиона… — хрипло выдыхает Влад в шею, а потом входит в нее, чувствуя, как страсть охватывает его всего.

Клыки неприятно саднят и жаждут впиться в мягкую кожу, но он сдерживается. Совсем недавно Дракула отведал свежей крови своего слуги. Это более мирный вариант питания, чем тот, что предпочитает Гермиона. Его любимая и такая непостоянная жена. 

Она могла стать оружием в чужих руках, но Влад даёт ей свободу выбора, несмотря на некоторые ограничения. Например, не устраивать ураганы и не убивать всех подряд. 

Все эти годы он держит в уголке сердца образ любимой Мирены. Она всегда будет в его сердце, но Гермиона другая. Живая и опасная, но Влад контролирует её по возможности. Очень часто разговоры заканчиваются ссорами, однако примирения особенно сладки. Как сейчас. 

Гермиона цепляется за его широкие плечи, выстанывая его имя. Капельки пота стекают по её шее. В комнате невыносимо душно. Она чувствует его сильные толчки внутри себя, когда он наращивает темп, буквально насаживая её на себя. Сладкая и невыносимая пытка.

Кожа к коже. Глаза в глаза. Она кончает громко, прижимаясь к нему обнажённой грудью. 

Позже они долго лежат в полутёмной комнате. Лишь несколько свечей стоят на столе и тумбочке. Замок слишком старый для нововведений. Да и Румыния не слишком активно принимает новшества, но Гермиона быстро привыкает. У Влада множество слуг в замке, несмотря на богобоязненность людей вокруг. Ведь они вампиры. Бессмертные и опасные. Особенно Гермиона, которая, несмотря на жажду крови, сохраняет частичку магии внутри себя. Именно поэтому в Румынии прохладная и туманная погода. Щелчок пальцев, и сквозь сизые облака проступит солнце. 

— Я всё равно не согласен с твоей идеей относительно практики питания. Приглашать девушек из соседних стран, чтобы убивать их направо и налево… Это слишком вульгарно, не думаешь? 

Гермиона на секунду замирает, а потом поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза мужу. 

— Бессмертие — наше оружие дорогой. И я в данном случае тоже. Просто ты слишком честный праведник, как бы странно это ни звучало. 

— О чём ты? — его светло-карие глаза полны волнения. — Ты — моё сокровище, которое я нашёл однажды и никому ему не отдам. Не оружие. И то, что говорят о нас люди… Это не важно. Главное, что в деревне около замка всё живы, здоровы и относительно счастливы. Пусть нас и боятся. Но разве не страх долгие годы сохраняет мир на этой земле? 

Гермиона улыбается и мягко целует его. 

— Удивительно, что такой мягкий и добрый человек, как ты, Влад, стал безжалостным монстром и убийцей. Вампиром. 

Он хмурится, поджимая губы. Влад помнит те события и войну с турками. Помнит большие испуганные глаза сына. После Дракула находит его, но не решается поговорить. Его сын оставляет после себя множество потомков, так что род никогда не прервётся. 

— Если я мог решить проблемы своего княжества другим и более мирным способом, то я не стал бы вампиром. Ты ведь знаешь это, моя дорогая. 

— Знаю, но разве тебя не устраивает такая жизнь? — она отстраняется от него и, полностью обнаженная, встаёт с постели. 

Её навсегда юное тело освещается свечами и луной за окном. Гермиона лениво прохаживается по спальне, а потом идёт к шкафу, чтобы достать шёлковый чёрный халат. 

— Присоединишься ко мне?

— К твоим кровавым забавам? Гермиона, мы уже обсуждали это. 

Она наигранно улыбается и выходит из спальни, не забыв громко хлопнув дверью. Влад удивлён, что на этот раз ему не придётся вновь нанимать плотников для ремонта. 

Гермиона проходит в большую ванную комнату. Горничная кланяется ей, ожидая приказов. В Трансильвании ничего не меняется. В замке присутствует множество слуг, которые хранят секреты своих хозяев. Гермиона подходит очень близко к одной из своих служанок. Смотрит оценивающе, облизывая губы. Она слишком зла на Влада, несмотря на то, что его липкое тёплое семя медленно стекает между её ног. 

— Моя дорогая Агнешка, я бы с удовольствием испортила твоё милое молодое личико, но прошу тебя позвать тех девушек, которых я отобрала вчера днём. И поживее! — она резко меняется в лице, пытаясь скрыть гнев. 

Гермиона снимает с себя халат и проходит к чугунной ванне, которая скоро наполнится нектаром жизни. Другая Гермиона, ее человечная ипостась, несомненно, осудила бы нынешнюю версию себя. Но разве бессмертие и сила не даны для великих свершений? Иногда ей хочется покинуть Трансильванию, стать кем-то важным в этом мире, а не просто женой Дракулы. Хотя Влад делает всё, чтобы она была счастлива. 

Агнешка вместе с девушками прибывает через несколько минут. Милые юные создания в одинаковых белых платьях в пол и черными плащами поверх. Гермиона проходит мимо них, осматривая каждую досконально. Светловолосые, рыжие и даже брюнетки. Мадам Дракула отбирает лучших из лучших. Дотрагивается пальцами до щеки одной из девушек. Та напоминает ей испуганного оленёнка из-за больших карих глаз. 

— Не бойся, милая, — глаза Гермионы наливаются кровью, а клыки заостряются. 

Она впивается в шею одной из девушек, вызывая панику у других. Руки у всех у них связаны. Вот только дверь заперта. Агнешка позаботилась об этом заранее. Гермиона не осушает всю девушку сразу, она смакует вкус тёплой крови, а затем берёт в руки нож, лежащий на бортике ванной. Перерезать шею — это как опускать нож в мягкое масло. Кровь медленно капает в ванную. Гермиона делает так с каждой, наблюдая за медленной смертью. Её служанка отводит взгляд, потому что это всё выглядит жутко и отвратительно, но пока ей платят достаточно, чтобы она могла содержать свою многочисленную семью… Агнешка будет молчать. 

Когда ванна наполняется, а слуги убирают тела мёртвых девушек из комнаты, Гермиона медленно погружается в неё с головой. Кровь — величайший дар для вампиров. Нектар вечной жизни. Взмахом руки она распахивает окно, впуская вечерний прохладный воздух. Сегодня вечером в окрестностях наблюдается густой туман. 

***

Том любит гулять поздним вечером. Это началось ещё со времён Хогвартса, когда он вместе с остальными студентами часто совершал вылазки к Чёрному озеру или в Запретный лес. И сейчас он покидает гостиницу и выходит на главную площадь этой небольшой деревни. Том на ломаном румынском спрашивает дорогу до замка Дракулы. Люди испуганно крестятся, но всё-таки указывают нужную дорогу, предупреждая об опасности. Том идёт достаточно долго и чувствует, как стремительно начинает холодать. Согревающие чары спасают положение. Он слышит чей-то смех и сворачивает на одну из тропинок. Пробираясь сквозь ветки деревьев и кусты, Том видит большое озеро и несколько женских силуэтов впереди. Туман стремительно рассеивается. 

Одна из девушек оказывается полностью обнажённой. Её кожа буквально сияет под светом луны. Она медленно заходит в воду и разводит руки в сторону, погружаясь с головой. Том заворожённо наблюдает за этим, а потом случайно наступает на сухую ветку, треск которой заставляет вынырнувшую девушку повернуть голову. Остальные перестают смеяться и резко встают, опустив головы. 

— Нехорошо подглядывать вот так за купанием, — Гермиона выходит из воды, не стесняясь своей наготы. 

Том подходит ближе. Его не испугать обнажённой натурой. Конечно, школьницы Хогвартса едва ли могли заинтересовать его, но Абраксас в своё время побеспокоился о том, чтобы лишить Риддла невинности. 

— Я искренне прошу прощения, но ваш и ваших подруг смех заинтересовал меня. Здесь очень красиво, — он театрально кладёт руку себе на грудь, вызывая у Гермионы смешок. — Вот только не поздно ли для купаний? 

Юноша красив. Тёмные волосы и глаза, бледная кожа и острые скулы, по которым ей хочется провести языком. Она слышит биение его сердца и пульсацию крови в венах. Но сейчас Гермиона не голодна, если только… 

— Вы не представились. А ещё нарушили наше уединение, но, так уж и быть, я прощаю вас, — она взмахивает рукой, и Агнешка приносит её халат. 

— Простите мою бестактность. Меня зовут Том Риддл, — он кланяется ей. 

— Гермиона Дракула, можно просто Гермиона. Вы не из этих мест, Том. И как вас ещё местные не съели? — она присаживается на сколоченную из досок скамью и жестом приглашает Тома. 

Он садится рядом и смотрит на тихую водную гладь. 

— А должны? Хотя многие были настроены крайне недружелюбно, когда я спросил о замке Дракулы. И да, я англичанин. 

— Так вы к моему мужу? Он не говорил мне о гостях, — Гермиона закидывает ногу на ногу, обнажая молочно-белую кожу бёдер. 

Том невольно сглатывает и наблюдает за тем, как капельки воды стекают по её ногам. Гермиона выглядит более раскрепощённой, чем другие девушки, которых он встречал. Неужели эта та самая бессмертная ведьма? 

— Пожалуй, я скорее к вам, Гермиона, — заинтересованный Том приподнимает бровь. 

— За бессмертием пришли, я полагаю? — она сжимает кулаки, и над горами начинают темнеть тучи. 

Где-то раздаются первые раскаты грома. 

— Вы читаете мысли? — он достаёт из кармана плаща волшебную палочку. 

— Управляю погодой и могу перемещать вещи по взмаху руки. И не более. А ещё я могу разорвать вам глотку через секунду, если не уберёте странную палочку в карман плаща. Я серьёзно, Том. Вы не первый волшебник, который пытается стать бессмертным, используя меня в качестве оружия. Мой муж всё равно поверит только мне. 

Он усмехается, но всё-таки убирает палочку обратно в карман. Потирает замёрзшие ладони. 

— Буду счастлив познакомиться с вашим мужем, Гермиона. А ещё благодарен за кров и еду. До гостиницы идти слишком далеко, да и время уже позднее, — он улыбается ей одной из самых своих очаровательных улыбок. 

Гермиона понимающе кивает. Они встают и идут вместе со слугами в сторону замка. Госпожа Дракула наблюдает за новым гостем, отмечая, что юноша может стать интересным развлечением на несколько месяцев. Ведь не только у Влада может быть интерес. Она хмурится, вспоминая наглого Джонатана Харкера, который чуть не разрушил их счастье, но в этот раз всё будет по-другому. В этот раз Гермиона будет сама решать, что делать с Томом Риддлом. 

Когда Гермиона и Том проходят в гостиную их большого замка, то видят Влада, сидящего в большом кожаном кресле у разожжённого камина. Он откладывает книгу и хмурится, глядя на едва одетую Гермиону, которая стоит с каким-то парнишкой. Этот халат давно вызывает желание у Влада сжечь его чертям собачьим. 

— Не поздно ли для гостей, дорогая? — Дракула встаёт. 

Том же осматривается по сторонам и отмечает, что замок внутри действительно огромный: высокие потолки, резная мебель и большой камин в центре комнаты. Много стеллажей с книгами, а окна завешаны тёмно-бордовыми шторами. 

— Самое время, мой любимый муж, — она протягивает к нему руки, а потом и вовсе обнимает его и переходит на шёпот: — Не одному тебе разрешено приводить в дом «Джонатана Харкера». 

Влад усмехается, но не сводит взгляда с молодого юноши. Тот же с жадно рассматривает тело Гермионы. 

— Прошу тебя одеться и спуститься к нам, пока я разговариваю с гостем, — Дракула целует её в шею, а потом слегка подталкивает к выходу. 

Когда Гермиона исчезает за дверью, Влад с облегчением выдыхает. Мало ему трупов десяти девушек, так ещё и гости незваные. 

— Нас не представили. Меня зовут граф Влад Дракула, — Влад подходит ближе к Тому и протягивает ему ладонь для рукопожатия. 

— Том Риддл. Очень рад знакомству, — он отвечает на рукопожатие, чувствуя, как Влад едва ли не ломает ему пальцы. 

Они садятся в кресла у камина. Влад оценивает нового знакомого. Юный, ему едва ли двадцать лет исполнилось, но взгляд холодный и расчётливый. Том сцепляет ладони в замок. Влад же напротив задумчиво потирает подбородок, пытаясь прочитать нового знакомого. 

— Откуда вы, мистер Риддл? А главное, зачем вы здесь? 

— Я из Англии. Долгое время учился на севере Шотландии в одном закрытом учебном заведении. Теперь же хочу посмотреть мир и изучить магию во всех её проявлениях. 

— И вы считаете, что в Трансильвании есть магия? — с усмешкой в голосе спрашивает Влад. 

В комнату входит слуга и приносит поднос с закусками и напитками. Том кивком головы благодарит и делает глоток терпкого красного вина. Влад же не притрагивается к еде и напиткам. 

— Граф, вы же бессмертны и хотите сказать, что здесь не замешана магия? 

— А вы слишком дерзкий для такого юного возраста, Том. Откуда вы знаете о нас с Гермионой? Вы понимаете, что вам оказана большая честь быть здесь и оставаться живым больше десяти минут? 

— Звучит, как угроза, — доброжелательность стирается с красивого лица Тома. — Я знаю достаточно о вампирах и о способах борьбы с ними. 

— Мальчики, не ссорьтесь! — игриво возмущается Гермиона проходя мимо Тома и усаживаясь на колени Влада. — Не хватало нам войны. 

На ней тёмно-красное платье ниже колена с открытыми плечами и длинными рукавами, влажные волосы убраны в высокий хвост. 

— Полагаю, Гермиона права, — откликается Том. 

— Надеюсь, — хмурится Влад, несмотря на нежные прикосновения жены. 

Постепенно беседа перетекает в мирное русло. Гермиона ведёт себя очаровательно, тем самым ещё больше увлекая Тома. Он искренне старается держать дистанцию, но его глаза загораются интересом, когда Гермиона заговаривает о магии. 

— Я учился магии в школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс. Всё-таки в обычном мире нельзя познать всех премудростей, — Том чувствует лёгкое опьянение от вина. 

— Да? Мой друг там работает преподавателем. Точнее, друг моей семьи. Альбус Дамблдор. 

— Неужели? Так вы получали приглашение? В одиннадцать лет? 

— Да, — Гермиона кивает, — но моё обучение было невозможным, так как родители эмигрировали в Ирландию. Меня обучала на дому мать, потому что отец не понимал, как в обычной семье может родиться необычный ребёнок. 

Влад замечает смятение на лице жены. Гермиона не слишком любит говорить о прошлом, о родителях, кости которых уже давно покоятся в земле. 

— Вы полукровка? — не унимается Том, в полном восторге, что Гермиона знает о Хогвартсе и даже об Альбусе Дамблдоре. 

— Не совсем. Мои родители были обыкновенными людьми, но, несмотря на это моя, мать многому меня научила. Особенно контролировать способности и принимать себя такой, какая я есть. 

Она замечает разочарование на лице нового знакомого. Неужели происхождение в магическом мире так важно? 

— К сожалению, с подобным я не знаком. Сирота. 

— Нам очень жаль, — подаёт голос Влад, поглаживая запястье жены. — Но трудности закаляют. Происхождение — не самая важная вещь в этом мире. За свою долгую жизнь я понял это. Конечно, вести праздные разговоры о жизни очень привлекательно, но, Том… Расскажите об истинной причине появления в нашем доме. Жажда бессмертия? 

Том ставит свой бокал с вином на маленький столик. Конечно, его интересует способ достичь величия — оружие, с помощью которого он создаст свой мир, империю чистокровных магов. 

— После обучения я хотел остаться преподавать Защиту от тёмных искусств, но мне отказали из-за моего молодого возраста. Возможно, они и правы, поэтому я отправился искать способ добиться величия иным путём. Гермиона, вы слышали о крестражах? 

Гермиона на секунду напрягается в руках Дракулы. Он хмурится, понимая, что жене явно не нравится эта тема. 

— Слышала. Считаю это неразумной тратой собственной души. Человек перестаёт быть человеком, как таковым. Об этом ходили страшные сказки в Ирландии. Будто кто-то пробовал, и в итоге потерял себя. Вы ведь уже их создали, не правда ли? 

— Откуда вы?.. 

— Знаю? У вас на лице это написано, Том. Вы жаждете признание ваших деяний. Вампиры, конечно, душу свою дьяволу продают, но, по крайней мере, не раскалывают на тысячи осколков. Лишняя трата сил и времени. Тем более, что кто-то наверняка рано или поздно захочет вас остановить и найдёт способ уничтожить крестражи, которые вы создали. 

После этих слов она резко встаёт и уходит. Влад тяжело вздыхает и тоже решает отправиться отдохнуть, ибо день совсем скоро вступит в свои права. 

— Пожалуй, это была не лучшая тема для разговора, мистер Риддл. Слуги проводят в вашу комнату. Чувствуйте себя, как дома, если это возможно. 

— Спасибо, граф. 

***

Проходит два месяца, прежде чем Гермиона понимает, что Том Риддл становится важной для неё персоной. По вечерам они гуляют вокруг озера, в то время как Влад с каждым днём становится всё мрачнее. Его жена отдаляется от него, посвящая всё своё время этому молодому волшебнику, который совершенно не боится, что может быть буквально съеден в своей кровати. Вот только Влад слишком честный и правильный, чтобы так поступать. Ведь у каждого из них был подобный человек, который оставляет след в бессмертной жизни. 

Том показывает возможности волшебной палочки. С помощью заклинания он часто дарит букетики ароматных цветов. Гермиона с удовольствием вдыхает аромат сладких лилий и орхидей. Она сама показывает ему силу природы во всей красе. Том удивляется, как она может влиять на погоду и поднимать столпы воды из озера лишь парочкой взмахов руками. Сила может быть разным. Сила — грозное оружие в умелых руках. 

— Надеюсь, ваш муж не сильно ревнует? — они в очередной раз бредут к скамейке около озера. 

Гермиона отпускает своих слуг, собираясь оказаться с Томом наедине. 

—У всех свои слабости, хотя Влад — самый честный и верный мужчина, которого я встречала. Даже обидно немного. 

— Почему? — Том наслаждается прикосновением Гермионы к его руке. 

— Потому что рядом с ним я чувствую себя ужасной стервой, — она грустно улыбается, но продолжает держать его ладонь в своей. — Когда-то давно я была другой. Доброй, честной и жаждущей помогать всем и каждому… А потом случилась Первая мировая война. Влад спас меня, когда снаряд упал прямо в мою медицинскую палатку. 

— Вы с ним из благодарности? — Риддл выводит её на откровенность. 

Гермиона наслаждается тишиной этого места. Смотрит на маленький месяц в тёмном небе. 

— Я люблю его, но разве в моём сердце не будет места для двоих? — она поворачивает голову и внимательно смотрит на Тома, который явно в замешательстве от её слов. 

Ему привычно слышать слова любви из уст юных дам. Том всегда умел пользоваться своей внешностью. Вот только сам он не умеет чувствовать. Зачем позволять сердцу любить? Разум от этого лишь дуреет и перестает работать. 

— Не нужно, Гермиона. Я ведь приехал за другим. Хотел постичь величие, став бессмертным, — он понимает, что пора применить слёзное признание. — Я не умею чувствовать и любить, ибо считаю это бесполезным занятием. 

Гермиона в ответ лишь дотрагивается до его слегка вьющихся волос у самого лба и убирает непослушную тёмную прядку. Ей хорошо с ним, как не крути. И Влад сейчас ходит из угла в угол в большом замке и ждёт их к вечерней трапезе, если так можно назвать их времяпрепровождение. 

— Значит, я буду любить за двоих, ты не против? — она улыбается, а затем целует его до невозможности нежно. 

Гермиона забирается к нему на колени и обхватывает лицо ладонями. Том невольно закрывает глаза, а руки сами собой прижимают хрупкое женское тело, как можно ближе. Они целуются долго, прежде чем Гермиона расстёгивает его брюки и приспускает бельё. Внутри она жутко узкая и горячая, и Том не сдерживает стона. Заниматься сексом вот так, на природе в такой глуши — очень необычно. Гермиона кусает его за шею, чувствуя, как тёплая кровь гасит вечную жажду. Она не выпьет слишком много, а потом и вовсе поможет залечить рану. 

Именно в этот момент их находит Влад. На многие годы Гермиона запомнит ту боль, которая отразилась на красивом и вечно молодом лице мужа. 

***

Влад Дракула не любит проигрывать. Особенно какому-то юнцу, пусть тот и волшебник. Его магия непонятна вампиру, но разве этот мир не полон самых разнообразных созданий? Его жена тоже была ведьмой и, несмотря на бессмертие, смогла сохранить свои способности, но не всё остальное… Влад понимает, что его Гермиона умерла в той палатке на войне, и ему остаётся лишь наслаждаться тем, что о неё осталось. От этого невыносимо больно, потому что он не может переписать историю. И сейчас, вернувшись с охоты и решив прогуляться вдоль берега озера, он видит её в объятьях другого. 

— Вот, значит, как? — злобно скалится Дракула за секунды приблизившись к парочке. — Ради него? Серьёзно? 

Гермиона встаёт и поправляет задравшееся платье и съехавшее с плеч пальто. Том же хватает палочку и направляет на рассерженного Влада. Конечно, вампир в сто раз быстрее обычного мага, но у Тома всегда была хорошая реакция. Гермиона заслоняет Риддла собой. 

— Да, — уверенно отвечает она. — И мы можем быть счастливы. Вместе.

Владу хочется рассмеяться в голос. Он нервно запускает ладонь в свои вьющиеся тёмные волосы, чуть ли не выдирая их с корнем. Гермиона удивлённо наблюдает за мужем. 

— Он ведь использует тебя, милая, — Влад подходит к ней ближе и обхватывает лицо ладонями, пытаясь достучаться до неё. — Ты для него лишь способ получения бессмертия.

Глаза в глаза. Гермиона отводит взгляд, но хватка мужа не позволяет этого сделать. Том же тяжело выдыхает, понимая, что Влад прав. Этот вампир сразу понял, в чём дело, и все же позволил своей жене сблизиться с ним. 

— А для тебя я всего лишь замена Мирены, — она обхватывает запястья Влада, замечая, что упоминание о мёртвой первой жене сбивают его с толку. — Разве не так? 

Дракула отшатывается от нее, как вдруг замечает направленную на него волшебную палочку Тома. Секунду спустя он хватает волшебника за горло, приподняв над землёй, выбив при этом палочку. Риддл хрипит и пытается вырваться из хватки, но не успевает ничего сделать, так как слышит хруст собственных шейных позвонков. Влад пробивает его грудную клетку кулаком, обхватив ладонью бьющееся сердце. Гермиона кричит и пытается оттолкнуть мужа, но Дракула подобен скале, которая не сдвинется с места. 

Том падает на замёрзшую землю и чувствует, как силы медленно покидают его. Он шепчет заживляющее заклинание, но палочка слишком далеко, а потом Влад просто переламывает её напополам. 

— Что ты наделал! — голос Гермионы срывается на крик. — Он умрёт, если я не спасу его! 

Она подбегает к Тому, едва сдерживая слёзы. Ещё несколько секунд, и он оставит её. Влад же ошарашенно наблюдает за всем этим, а потом смотрит на свои окровавленные руки. Так вот как это выглядит, когда гнев буквально застилает глаза. 

— Выбирай, Гермиона. Либо ты обращаешь его, и вы убираетесь прочь из Трансильвании, либо ты остаёшься со мной. Мы начнём всё с начала. Только будь уверена в том, что, так или иначе, я найду вас и уничтожу, — он подходит к ней и ласково касается плеча ладонью. 

— Не смей! Не трогай меня, — глаза у неё наливаются кровью, и она прокусывает собственное запястье, а потом подносит его к губам умирающего Тома. 

— Очень жаль.

После этих слов Влад уходит в замок, не оборачиваясь. Его химера так и остаётся несбыточной мечтой. Он проходит в свой кабинет и достаёт из верхнего ящика стола потрёпанный портрет. Мирена смотрит на него и мягко улыбается. 

Гермиона же долго укачивает в объятьях Тома, не сдерживая слёз. 

Ночное небо освещается яркими вспышками молний. А спустя несколько часов наступает рассвет.

***

Спустя много лет Дракула перестаёт держать обиду на Тома и Гермиону. Он даже приезжает в Англию на инаугурацию нового министра Магической Британии. Гермиона отлично смотрится в красном строгом платье. Она улыбается толпе волшебников, благодарит их за поддержку её мужа Тома. Риддл же кажется Владу по-настоящему счастливым. Он влюблённо смотрит на свою молодую жену. 

Дракула исчезает также незаметно, как и появляется. Мир меняется. Дракула продаёт свой замок, а потом и вовсе переезжает в Америку. Он совсем не следит за Гермионой и Томом. Слишком много лет прошло, чтобы о чём-то вспоминать. В городе непривычно пасмурная погода, поэтому Влад позволяет себе выйти на улицу и насладиться днём. Возле цветочной лавки он замечает молодую светловолосую девушку, чей силуэт ему до боли знаком. Повернувшись, она заставляет Влада вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Глаза его Мирены полны интереса и жизни. 

Он улыбается и протягивает ей алую розу. Девушка же кивает в ответ, но цветок выпадает из её рук. Она наклоняется, чтобы поднять его, а Влад вдруг видит Гермиону Риддл собственной персоной. Она сидит на скамейке неподалёку и внимательно наблюдает за развернувшейся сценой. Спустя несколько секунд с ней рядом оказывается Том, который о чём-то увлечённо ей рассказывает. 

Влад кивает Гермионе, а потом вновь любуется юной Миреной. Она представляется ему Миной. Ему это не важно, потому что, кажется, он наконец-то находит своё счастье. 

Гермиона же поднимается со скамейки и берёт Тома за руку. Ласково целует в щёку, а потом сосредотачивается на его рассказе о новой политической партии Нью-Йорка.


End file.
